Caught in the Swirly Slide
by The Poison Sunflower
Summary: When Kendall and James are alone in the apartment, things don't allways go as they were planned.


Caught in the Swirly Slide

i got this idea when i saw big time terror, after gustavo got stuck in the swirly slide, i thought "what if kendall and james got caught in there?" it's my first fanfic, so tell me if its really bad or not.

Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush, i am not in any way saying that the actors who prortray them are gay.

**Kendall POV**

**I have no idea what got us in this situation. It seemed like a normal day at the Palmwoods, Katie and mom were back in Minnesota handling some family business, and ever since Logan and Carlos had started dating, they were always together, and right now they were god knows where. That's right, nobody's home and this has to happen. At least it was with James, it was less weird when it was with your boyfriend. That's right, boyfriend. Anyway, James thought it would be a good idea to go down the swirly slide together. He said it would be romantic. How? I have no idea, I really don't know why I even went along with it in the first place. But, he gave me those damn puppy dog eyes, they are like my weakness. He learned from the best, Carlos. I don't know how Logan can stand it. I'm getting off topic, back to now. As I said, I went along with James' 'plan' because he is just too adorable to say no to. For a minute I thought that it would actually be fun, I was so wrong. But, anyway, we climbed the five stairs to the top of the swirly slide, and climbed in, we sat face to face, then let go of the top. As we slid down, everything was fine... then we got stuck.**

**"Oh shit." James was the first to speak.**

**"This was your idea." I said to the brown haired boy.**

**"You said we have to spend more time together, and we are, aren't we?" James responded.**

**"Yea I guess your right." I said. It was becoming more and more uncomfortable in the yellow piece of plastic, a bend in one of the parts uncomfortably sticking into my back.**

**"I am so uncomfortable right now." I said, breaking the awkward silence.**

**"Then maybe we should make you more comfortable." James said seductively.**

**"James?" I asked.**

**"Yes Kendall?" James said.**

**"I am not having sex with you in a piece of fucking playground equipment!" I said.**

**"Oh come on!" James whined, "It will be fun!"**

**"Really? That's your idea of fun? Getting naked and fooling around in a swirly slide?" I asked.**

**"Yea, pretty much." James responded.**

**"Well, I don't think i'm really up for-" I was cut off by James' lips pressing awkwardly to mine, only to be ****followed up by James' soft knee grinding into my crotch, making us both embarrassingly hard.**

**"So that's what you like huh?" James asked me, before trying to stick his hand down my pants, but being stopped by my tight belt. I didn't usually wear belts, but I just happened to today.**

**"Nice time to wear a fucking belt." James muttered while trying to get the leather thing off. When he finally succeeded, with a joint effort from the both of us, he proceeded to pull my pants down to my knees. For once, James wasn't wearing a belt, thank god, that made my job a whole lot easier. After both of our pants were at our knees, all that was left were the boxers, and those met the same fate as the pants.**

**"Wow." I said, admiring James in all his naked beauty.**

**"I was gonna say the same thing about you." James replied, like he was reading my mind.**

**"You ready?" James asked.**

**"I am so ready, give me all you've got pretty boy." I responded, trying to be sexy but utterly failing.**

**"Alright, but remember, you asked." James said, before pressing his lips to mine. I took control, leading him in the kiss, biting his bottom lip, an felt the feeling of success when a soft moan escaped his lips. My tounge entered his mouth, while his entered mine, the kiss continued, getting more hot by the moment. **

**A slight moan escaped my own lips when James suddenly reached down and grabbed me, making me swing my head back, hitting it on the piece of hard plastic that surrounded us. There wasn't much room to move around in the constricted space, but we both somehow managed to get our shirts off, leave it to James to do the impossible. I took one look at his washboard abs, and I couldn't stand it anymore.**

**"Oh my god Kendall! Will you just fuck me already?" He screamed.**

**"Whatever you say, your wish is my-" I said.**

**"Yea, yea, yea, my wish is your command, blah blah blah, just fuck me!" James said, slightly annoyed.**

**"Alright." I said.**

**I repositioned myself in the small space that we were constricted in. I was successful, and prepared myself to enter James. I spit on my hand and rubbed it over my erection, while guiding myself into James. I pushed myself into him, earning myself a scream from the brown haired boy. It was apparent that he was in pain.**

**"Do you want me to stop?" I asked**

**"N-No K-Kendall don't s-stop." James stuttered.**

**So, I decided to kick it up a notch. I pulled in and out, each time getting a satisfied moan James.**

**"Kendall, I-I'm gonna..." James managed to choke out. I reached my hand down and grabbed him, just in time for him to explode into my hand, it felt good, cooling even. At that very moment, the door slammed. Shit.**

**"Kendall!" Logan called.**

**"James!" Carlos said.**

**"Where are they?" Logan asked Carlos.**

**"I don't know, they said they'd be home." Carlos responded.**

**"We're stuck in the swirly slide!" James yelled. I pushed him into the side of the swirly slide, partly because I was inside James and about to cum all over the place, and also because even though we were stuck in here and all, this was actually nice. Weird, but nice.**

**"Don't worry you guys! If we can get Gustavo out of there, we can get you out!" Carlos reassured us.**

**I didn't know what they were going to do until I felt one of Logan's girl-like hands grab my ankle and tried to yank it, to no avail. Logan wasn't strong enough to do it on his own. But with the joint effort of Carlos pulling James and Logan pulling me, they managed to get us out. We landed on the floor, both of us naked. Me and James got off the floor and zipped up.**

**"How long were you guys in there?" Logan asked, taking Carlos' hand.**

**"I don't know, an hour? An hour and a half?" I responded.**

**"Well I can see you had fun." Carlos said.**

So? was it good? there is a button underneath this text, i think it says review!


End file.
